I Got You, Babe
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "They say we're young and we don't know, we won't find out until we grow. Well I don't know if all that's true, 'cause you got me, and baby I got you..." Love is gentle, patient and understanding... but when their love is looked down upon with people saying they're wrong, Finn and Amanda have always got each other. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**August 14th 2017…**_

"_Welcome back to Monday Night Raw. Michael Cole with Booker T and Corey Graves to see the match leading up to SummerSlam. Finn Balor vs Bray Wyatt." Michael responded with excitement._

_Amanda had read the script just to see what would happen to her and Finn, hoping nothing would go wrong._

_But that feeling lingered throughout the match and it wasn't long before Bray had won._

_'Stop putting the screws to us already, Vince!' Amanda thought as she checked on Finn._

_The lights went out… and Bray yelled, "The Demon spawn had ruined one of our greatest treasures! Let this take away the pain and let her see the light again!" before pouring the fake blood on the two of them much to the audience's actual shock and the commentators scripted shock as Finn and Amanda tried to get it off of them._

"_I feel like I found a time machine, went back to 1998 and saw Gangrel doing that to them!" Michael responded._

_Amanda had just barely turned around before the bucket had been kicked, Amanda yelling out in shock as it hit her in the face and Finn keeping her from falling back to the mat as Chihiro had jumped Bray and Yukie dragging her 16 year old sister out of the ring._

"_Cool off, lil sis!" Yukie replied._

"_Look at what he did to them!" Chihiro screamed._

"_It's called being on script. That's what Bray supposed to do!" Yukie explained._

"_Then what about all the times Mandy kicked your ass in the ring, that was on script! You'll never get better in this business, if you follow this lame ass Balor Club, like the fangirl you are!" Chihiro retorted._

_Finn helped Amanda out of the ring as she shivered, slightly disturbed by the bloodbath that was inflicted on them._

"_I hope you have fun cleaning off the blood, cause Yukie's not helping." Chihiro retorted._

"_She go off her meds again?" Amanda asked as Finn picked her up and put her over the barricade before jumping over it and the two leaving through the crowd, her right hand in his left one._

"_I don't know, she probably acts like Yukie when she's not on them." Finn responded._

_Amanda nodded as they reached the backstage area to talk to Kurt…_

**Present time**_**, **__**February 20th 2018…**_

"He what?! Look, I'll talk to him, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Just stay calm for your sake and for your little girls and I'll figure out what's going on."

Finn couldn't help but be curious when Amanda had said that to Samantha before the two hung up… and then she hung up and set her phone aside, "Damn it, Bray, you can't neglect your child support payments!" leaving her mouth and Finn going wide eyed.

And Finn wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist, kissing his girlfriend's right shoulder.

"Bray is spoiling Jojo, isn't he?" Finn asked.

"That money should go to his daughters, not his girlfriend. He missed last month's payment but no one else is giving him hell about it. He cheats on his wife and everyone just talks about it for a few days and forgets it but you and I go into a relationship without being attached to anyone else and..." Amanda responded, Finn lightly massaging her and getting her to calm down as he knew she was angry.

"Everyone's got their opinion on something though it's not always correct. Hell, even Yukie didn't like me when you and I first got together, Darlin'." Finn replied.

"Sometimes I think she still doesn't like it. But her and Sami have been stressing out lately and both tend to take out that stress on others." Amanda responded.

"Hey, are you talking about me?" Yukie asked as she walked towards them.

"How you and Sami have been stressed." Finn replied.

"What happened now?" Yukie questioned.

"Bray's neglecting his child support payments." Amanda explained, Yukie going wide eyed.

"Neglecting them is a serious crime. He could go to jail and be suspended from the company. How long has this been going on?" Yukie asked.

"Since last month is what Samantha told me." Amanda replied, Finn continuing with the massage as he noticed the nerves in Amanda's neck and back had been bothering her.

"What is she waiting for to get the police on him? My father paid my mother in secret, knowing he didn't want Hiro to know. Remember the times I had at least $200 on me every week, and we spent it together when I were younger?" Yukie explained.

"I think the police blew her off." Amanda replied as Finn's hands now rested on her shoulders.

"Is there something we can do?" Finn asked.

"After what Bray did to you and Mandy last year, I'm not sure he'll listen to 'Demon Mortals' or including me." Yukie responded.

"I still can't watch that video." Amanda replied.

It was when Finn and Amanda were out for a walk later that Finn had his right arm linked with Amanda's left one and she cuddled up against him… and Finn saw an older woman giving them a judgemental look and pulled Amanda closer to him, the older woman walking off.

"Why was she giving us that look?" Amanda asked quietly as Finn's right arm was around her back.

"She probably thought you're too young to be dating an older guy like me, Love." Finn responded.

"Probably. She most likely grew up during a time where an older man being with a younger woman was looked down upon." Amanda replied before they kissed… and because she had on a grey off shoulder sweater, Finn noticed that her skin was chilled and took his coat off before putting it on her.

"I don't want you to get sick, Love." Finn responded, before they kissed.

Across the street, Phil looked up when he heard a soft laugh… and saw them holding each other.

"Mandy?! Hey, you asshole, you get your hands off her!" Phil shouted, as he ran towards them and pushed Finn away from Amanda. "The hell is wrong with you, letting a sweet and innocent woman like my Mandy touch you? How old are you?!" He retorted angrily.

"First off, calm down instead of shoving me away from my girlfriend." Finn responded before checking on Amanda. "You alright, Darlin'?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up." Amanda replied, her left hand in Finn's right one.

"What the hell is your problem? You've could have pick any other guy who is like the same age as you, but you've chosen someone older again who can hurt you?! There are some people outside who think that you're dating a pervert, Mandy! How stupid are you?!" Phil retorted angrily.

"You left me 4 years ago and lost all right to be protective, Punk! Back off!" Amanda responded before she and Finn left.

And Phil shook his head, grabbing his phone.


End file.
